masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
War Assets/Ex-Cerberus
As the Illusive Man's methods become more extreme, skilled operatives abandoned Cerberus. They have offered to help stop the Reapers any way they can. Cerberus Research Data Requires: The completion of N7: Cerberus Lab mission Data liberated from a Cerberus research lab includes reports of the composition and strengths of various Reaper units. Alliance scientists are fact-checking the information, but it appears to be genuine, so Alliance military VIs can use it to strategize against the Reapers' ground forces. Advanced Fighter Squadron Requires: The completion of N7: Cerberus Fighter Base mission A squadron of advanced fighter ships was liberated from Cerberus forces in Noveria. Fast, agile, and remarkably fuel efficient, these one-person spacecrafts pack surprisingly heavy firepower for their size. After the Alliance installed their own VI programs and swept for hidden bugs or transmission signals, they repainted the fighters and pressed them into service. Ex-Cerberus Scientists Requires: The completion of Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists mission The Illusive Man's search for humanity's best attracted many renowned scientists. Cerberus offered generous salaries, brand new facilities, and unfettered research budgets. Despite these lavish perks, some began to worry about the ethical ramifications of their work. The scientists rescued from Gellix were among the first to leave Cerberus. They diligently help to construct the Crucible. Dr. Brynn Cole Requires: The completion of Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists mission Dr. Brynn Cole is an ex-Cerberus scientist who studied the technology left behind by the Collectors. She eventually cut ties with the Illusive Man, and helped dozens of scientists and their families flee the organization. The doctor has joined the Crucible Project, using the knowledge gained during her employment with Cerberus to help build the weapon. Dr. Gavin Archer Requires: Rescuing David Archer in Overlord, completion of Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation and Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists. Gavin Archer was a well-known synthetic intelligence specialist from Terra Nova who disappeared years ago to work with Cerberus. Now that he's parted ways with his former employer, Archer is among the scientists working on the Crucible. His study of VIs and AIs--in particular, the geth--gives him unique insights into parallel processing and inter-system communication that have already improved the weapon's efficiency. Jacob Taylor Requires: Jacob's survival during the Suicide Mission in Mass Effect 2 and the completion of Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists mission After helping Commander Shepard destroy the Collectors, Jacob Taylor cut his ties with Cerberus. He joined the war following an attack on a safehouse for former Cerberus operatives, where he was hiding out. Jacob turned down formal reinstatement into the Alliance Marine Corps, feeling his past with Cerberus disqualified him from their company. Taylor is instead becomes a consultant, advising the Alliance on Cerberus tactics and defenses. He also participates in missions that target the Illusive Man's holdings. Cerberus Escapees Requires: The completion of Mass Effect: Infiltrator (40 Points), "Veteran" rank on every checkpoint in the main campaign (40 points), "Veteran" rank on every checkpoint in the Bonus Mission "Incarceration" (40 Points) Cerberus is keeping both humans and aliens prisoner inside a secret holding facility. Some who escaped have bravely volunteered to fight back against their former captors. Miranda Lawson Requires: Miranda's survival during the Suicide Mission in Mass Effect 2 and also during the Priority: Horizon mission Miranda Lawson is an ex-Cerberus operative. At Cerberus, her intelligence, dedication, and leadership impressed the Illusive Man, who assigned her to head the Lazarus Cell team that brought Commander Shepard back to life. Lawson brings extensive knowledge of the Illusive Man's dealings to the Alliance, directing them towards several clandestine Cerberus operations. A skilled shot and a gifted biotic, Lawson is as comfortable in a pitched battle as she is in a boardroom. Ex-Cerberus Engineers Requires: Inviting Kelly to dinner in Mass Effect 2, rescuing her in the Suicide Mission, locating her in the Docks in Mass Effect 3, convincing her to change her identity, and not using Renegade option when she tells Shepard that she spied on him for the Illusive Man. Kelly Chambers contacted several former Cerberus engineers, convincing them--as a way to make up for their mistakes--to come out of hiding and help build the Crucible. Appalled at how Cerberus has turned on humanity, these Cerberus deserters have thrown themselves into their new task with a passion. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Cerberus Category:War Assets